Mew Taiki
by MukoDarkside
Summary: Kiritai - Kiriha X Taiki from Digimon Xros Wars. Taiki accidentally crossed himself with Persiamon and he can't back to his human form, Kiriha came and help him, but what if he did something before helping him? WARNING! Yaoi, Slash, Boy X Boy, Mature.


Mew Taiki

Summary: Taiki accidentally crossed himself with Persiamon and he can't back to his human form, Kiriha came and help him, but what if he did something before helping him? WARNING! Yaoi, Slash, Boy X Boy, Mature.

Taiki and his team was facing Pukumon and his aqua army in somewhere zone. He was run out enemies and Shoutmon X4 falling unconscious beside him, he returned them to X-loader for healed them and used other member.

Beelzebumon and Revolmon stunned because Metalseadramon, Knightmon and Pawnchessmons was knocked out because Zudomon and Vikemon. Taiki send some his Digimon like Monitamon and Chibikamemon to call their allies or friends for help.

At least he was alone… with his X-loader.

"Now give up, red boy…" Pukumon smirked.

"No!" he shouted. Then he closed his eyes when Pukumon tried to hit him, then his X-loader unleashed with light…POW! Persiamon went out from his X-loader and dodge his attacked.

"Miaaaaw! Don't forget about me!" said Persiamon, Pukumon was pissed and he unleashed once again directly to them. It was close rage and Persiamon wont able to dodge it again, Taiki had no choice but shilded himself with his X-loader. Suddenly his X-loader shining both of them.

When Taiki open his eyes, he could see his claw and waving Tails.

"W-miawww?" he spoke, all Bagra's Army shocked. It was new type Digivolution, Digi-hybird, Digixross between Human and Digimon in unique chance.

"What happen!" he panicked as he clapped his face and find it wasn't dream.

"Don't stand there! Attack him!" command Pukumon, all his army pulled out their attacks to him.

Taiki suddenly sensed them and dodge it all, ran quickly in front of them and slashed them one by one.

"Vampire Claws!" he shouted.

Then he hypnotized Vikemon and Zudomon, find their weakness and attacked them with "Vampire Wave!". Then he stared Pukumon who was astonished.

"Don't think I will lose!" he said as he and Metalseadramon force digi-xross and become SeaPukumon. He unleashed horrible attack to them, luckily Kiriha appear with Metal Greymon and defend those attacks. Kiriha jumped and unleashed Deckerdramon, Digi-xross both of them and become Deckergreymon, unleashed powerful attack directly to them.

"**Plasma Deckerdra-launcher!" **It shouted. In any second it burned SeaPukumon and killed him.

Kiriha jumped and tried to save Taiki, but he was hiding.

"Taiki…. where are you?" called Kiriha, he was panicked when heard Starmon and Picmonz cried out called him for help, telling Taiki was in danger, but now he was annoyed Taiki didn't want to see him even after he saved his life.

"Here…." He said, he was hiding in the big rock, but he only saw his messy brown hair.

"Why are you hiding?" asked Kiriha annoyed.

"I-I…..Uhh…" he too scared to said anything.

"Is this what you do after a person saved you? C'mon, I want some 'present' now…" said Kiriha, he always had feelings for him but he didn't confess to him until he knows that he likes him back.

"Kiriha…. Could you promise something?" he asked back.

"Yes, what is it?" he confused.

"Don't laugh.." he said before he stood up and showing what happened to him. Kiriha's eyes wide, he saw half cat-digimon half human, Taiki was Digi-Hybird! Kiriha clapped his mouth to prevent laugh on him.

"W-What happened to you..?" said Kiriha while hold back his laughter.

"I-I don't know, It just h-happens so fast…" he blushed as his Digimons stared him with mouth dropped.

"Khe khe khe…" Kiriha chuckled.

"I told you not to laugh!" he embarrassed.

"Sorry sorry… let's find way.." he said as they went to other zone.

* * *

><p>"Hum…. There no cure about this…" said Wisemon at Book Zone. Zone full of knowledge and books, they tried to find cure about Accident Digi-Xross which happen rarely. "I think we need more time to find, Taiki-kun could wait in rest place beside here, you can leave..." said Wisemon.<p>

Kiriha and Taiki wait in some Motel who close with the Main Digi-Library. Taiki decide to play some fur balls without realize while purring, Kiriha was stared, maybe it was his perfect time to express his feelings toward him.

"Taiki…" he called him as he sat on the sofa.

"Yes…Miaw?" he said. Kiriha laughed again.

"It was accident I said "Miaw" things you know…" he blushed, he doesn't like being laughed.

"Hehehe… you're cute…" he teased, Taiki blushed deeper, Kiriha stroke his hand to his cheeks. Taiki closed his eyes and felt his gentle strokes, he slowly purring and rubbed back.

Kiriha felt hard now, he look more gorgeous and hot… someone need to fuck him. Then he remembered he was half-animal, animals didn't hold its lust back because they are.

Kiriha carried him to bed and begun undressed himself, Taiki confused what he was about.

"Kiriha…. What are you tried to do?" he asked.

"Make you mine, of course.." he smirked.

"Eeeh?" he blushed, Kiriha move his head to him and gently lifted his chin.

"I love you, know that?" he whispered before pressed kissed his lips passionately.

Taiki was shocked at first but he didn't fight back instead he kissed him back, when the situation more hot, Taiki wrapped his arms around his neck while Kiriha licked his lips.

"Auhm…." Taiki moaned bit. Kiriha pushed his tongue harder to his mouth. Taik finally gave up and let his tongue played on his mouth.

Every moves Kiriha made twitched Taiki and making him more more and more weak and moaned without realize. After he satisfied making out with him, he pulled away his tongue and wiped his drool, he saw Taiki was shivered and mumbled "Miaw…"

"You're not bad as pussy cat…." Teased Kiriha with pervert smile.

"N-No, I-I'm not…." He blushed. Then Kiriha's hand begun exploring his body, massages every inch his body move which make more Taiki shivered and keep meowing, his other hand begun rubbed his.

"Aaah….. Kiriha….. meow…." Whispered Taiki which make Kiriha more lost in lust.

"Taiki…Taiki…" he called his name, then he inserted finger, making him twitched.

"Aaaah…" his tone more in pain.

"Don't worry, you will get used to it…" he whispered, conform him, then he moved in out, making both of them lost in lust, Taiki purred, he smiled, he love the way he purred or moaning, keep him turn on. He added finger again, it was pain at first for Taiki but he get used to it, he even forget the pain and enjoyed the new sensation.

After he satisfied fingered him, he pulled away and command him to turned around, Taiki without hesitate turned his body, Kiriha pushed his cock to inside him.

"S-slowly, pleaseee~" begged Taiki.

"Don't worry Love, I will…" he whispered before he moved in and out, the more he moaned the more he faster moved.

"Aaah! Aaah! Kiriha!" moaned Taiki half screamed when Kiriha move faster.

"Yes?" he hissed.

"Auuh…. Slowly…. Umm…aaah….I think…. I'm gonna…" he whispered while moaned, he couldn't hold back either.

"then let it go…." Whispered Kiriha to his ear, his hot breath making his ear red.

"Naaah….aaaah….Kiriha~meeeow….." he purred again. After few times he move, Kiriha felt he want to come.

"I think I want to come…." He said.

"Uukh… then take it out p-please… I c-can't take it….." he pleaded.

"I can't…. I want inside you.." refuses Kiriha before his spill it out.

"Don't! but….aaaah!" he screamed half moaned (and enjoyed) when he come inside him.

"It wasn't bad, right?" asked Kiriha as they laid on bed, he nodded, they end up sleep each other after they dressed and cleaned up.

* * *

><p>The next day, Wisemon come and tell them he found way to separate Taiki's Data and Persiamon's Data. They did the ritual, while Kiriha watched them, he couldn't wait to hold Taiki even he likes Taiki-cat better but he missed him.<p>

"Re-Xross!" shouted Taiki as X-loader unleashed its light. When the light was out, Taiki separate from Persiamon, everyone cheered happy for them, Persiamon eventually hugged Taiki which make Kiriha jealous and gone mad.

"Hey back off!" shouted Kiriha as he pushed Persiamon and hugged Taiki from back.

"Miaaaw~ you're so selfish…." She annoyed. "but I will spread about what you and Taiki-sama do last night if you bothered me again, huaaaam… I'm so sleepy…Miaaw~" she said before she went to X-loader.

"S-She saw all?" asked Him unbelievable.

"She is, she become part of my body…" he sweat dropped.  
>"Why you didn't tell me?"<p>

"How can I tell you if you 'attacked' me?" he asked back, bit annoyed.

"Fine, anyway you need prove that I really love you, Taiki?" he teased.

"M-Maybe last night is enough…" he blushed. They holding hands each other, ignored those Digimon who watching them.

THE END


End file.
